Reading the SoN
by Blackheartedgal
Summary: The cast of the Lost hero go back in time to read the son of neptune with the gods, but what happens when they find out about the past? and not only are nico's darkest secrets reveled, but percy's as well. i changed it to M cuz i like cussing. deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

It was the winter solstice on Olympus, and things were going about all well as you would expect.

Athena and Poseidon were arguing about Athens:

"What possible use could those mortals have for a stupid saltwater spring? Olives were a much more sensible choice!" Athena gloated.

"For the umpteenth time, LET. IT .GO! THAT WAS NEARLY 5,000 YEARS AGO! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Poseidon yelled.

Zeus was apologizing to Hera:

"Dear, I'm sorry about Thalia, but she's dead now!" Zeus pleaded

"hum-pf!"

Hades, Persephone and Demeter were Fighting about cereal:

"You know, dear, you wouldn't be so miserable in the Underworld if you ate more cereal." Demeter suggested to her daughter.

"Mother I'm perfectly happy in the Underworld. Stop with all the cereal!" exasperated Persephone

"YOU MONSTER!" she turned on Hades," YOU TURNED MY BABY AGAINST ME! I KNEW you were a terrible influence!" Demeter wailed

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Hades yelled

Hermes and Apollo were thinking of a new prank

Artemis was complaining about Apollo to Hestia: "How can he be my twin? We are absolutely nothing alike!" moaned Artemis

Hestia nodded sympathetically.

Hephaestus was working on some blueprints and you can take a good guess at what Ares and Aphrodite were up to.

Then a harsh blue light appeared and when it died down there were 7 teens in the middle of the throne room. 4 of them looked depressed. Zeus thundered **(no pun intended)** "What are you _mortals_ doing on Olympus!?"

After that, a cold golden light filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your doc

When the light finally died down, a note fell straight into Athena's lap.

"Well, that was anti-climactic" droned Dionysus.

"Quiet you old drunk and let me read!"

Dionysus huffed.

" It says,"

"**Dear past Olympians and Future Demigods,**

**I have decided that you need to know about a very important and valuable demigod named Percy Jackson. These demigods will introduce themselves and their parentage, but don't assume anything until they explain. They must state their full title as well. Later in the book, others will continue to flash in.**

**Sincerely,**

Apollo **and** **Hermes"**

Zeus glared at the gods in question. "Hey, we didn't do anything yet!" said Hermes "Innocent till' proven guilty."

"Your future selves signed the note," Artemis pointed out.

"Sis!" Apollo wined," You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Don't call me _sis!"_Artemis Hissed. **(he he… I rhymed) **

"Enough!" Zeus bellowed "Settle this later." He turned to the demigods," Introduce yourselves!

A sad-looking 16-year-old girl with puffy eyes stepped forward. She had a dark tan that complemented her curly honey blonde hair with silvery highlights. She got them to hide her gray streak. She had a curvy figure, and was about 5' 7''. Like a typical California girl, except the eyes. Her stormy gray eyes were full of grief. She wore a grimy Camp t-shirt, well-worn jean shorts, and beat-up gray sneakers. She looked a lot like sadder version of Christie Brinkley."I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and Official Architect of Olympus." She spoke with no tone, no emotion. As if all feelings had been drained out of her.

When she finished, all the gods gasped.

"B-B-But y-you're _seven_!" Athena managed.

"Why would Olympus need an Architect?" Hermes asked.

"I-"

Before Annabeth could speak, another note fell. This time into the hand of a girl with punk style hair and silvery clothes.

"**P.S, don't tell the gods about you know what that happened 10 months ago. It's for their own good**

**Sincerely, **

**Apollo and Hermes**

Everyone then turned to glare at said gods. Again.

"Well, I guess I'm next." The punk girl said. She seemed about 15 and about 5' 6''. She had very short, spiky jet black hair, and a deeper tan than the first girl. She looked sort of Mediterranean. She had bright blue eyes that looked as if they could shoot a million volts of electricity. She wore a black _Green Day_ T-shirt under a silvery hunters jacket and black combat boots over silvery camo pants. She also had a silver circlet that marked her a Artemis' right hand man-er, woman. She resembled Nikki Mckibbin. "I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus—"

"T-T-Thalia!" Zeus stuttered

"Yes, and before you all gasp again, I am no longer a tree and yeah, I'm the lieutenant of Artemis."

Before anyone can reply to Thalia, there is another flash. A large box appears and a note fluttered down into Annabeth's hand.

"Read Annabeth," Zeus ordered

"**P.P.S Here is a book about Percy.**

Annabeth stumbles on his name, and promptly bursts into tears. Thalia goes over to comfort her and an attractive girl with multicolored eyes and choppy brown hair picks up where she left off.

**It tells of his life 2 months from when the demigods are from. **

**Sincerely,**

Apollo **and** **Hermes"**

"Well, I guess we better read it." The brunette says.

"Wait! " Aphrodite said," We still don't know who you all are!"

"Oh, right!" the brunette walks up," I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite and Rescuer of Hera." She had chocolate-colored hair that reached the middle of her back (she had grown it out), with burgundy low-lights, she had her hair up with bobby pins to keep it out of her face. She wore a white button shirt halfway buttoned over a baby blue vest, blue jean-capries, and blue flip-flops. She too had dark skin, but it wasn't a tan per say, she looked Native American, and she had eyes that shifted between shades of blue, green and gray. She looked a bit like a 15-year-old version of Camila Alves, surprisingly. She was about 5' 8'', a little taller than the other girls. She had a silver necklace with a single charm, a bolt of lighting, in addition to her camp necklace, with only one bead.

Next a boy in black walked up. He looked about 5' 9½'' and 14,(yeah, I know he is 12 or like 80, but in real life he should be 14) with thick jet black hair just long enough to curl around his chin and fall carelessly into his eyes. He had a slender muscular build from running away from people and fighting monsters on his own. He had pale, olive skin and brown eyes so dark they looked black. He wore a thin black v neck t-shirt under a black and gray plaid shirt (un-buttoned) with elbow length sleeves. He wore ripped and faded black jeans, and black leather steel-toed boots. He had, oddly enough, eyeliner(no that isn't gay. There are some very cute straight guys who wear eyeliner) on as well as a spiked leather bracelet and a spiked dog collar. He had a silver stud in one ear. He looked like a more muscular Andy Biersack. "Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades and Ghost king." He too spoke softly in monotone, though his voice had finally deepened after waiting nearly 70 years for puberty.

Hades looked shocked. _How did he get out of the casino? And where is Bianca_?

Zeus wanted to throttle the boy and punish Hades for having a child, but then remembered 2 things: 1. He has a child too and 2. When he heard the boys last name, he wondered if he was the boy he had tried to kill over 7 decades ago.

Next, a satyr came up. He had short curly black hair, he had an African-American skin tone, and was kind of scrawny.(i'm using the movie description) He wore a _Where the Wild Thing are_ t-shirt, no pants or shoes. He looked a bit like Denzel Washington (slightly). He was about 16 and 5' 8''. "Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild." **(Dr. Zoidberg **(futurama)**"Again with the monotone!" Me: "How the H#* di you get in here!? *stabs Zoidberg)**

"But Pan is the lord of the Wild!"

"You'll probably find out whatever it is you don't know lord Hermes." The satyr replied.

After him, a Latino boy who obviously had _waayyyyy _too much sugar said  
"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Rescuer of Hera." He had short curly black hair too, but he was sorter then Grover, about 5' 6 ½''. He was on the scrawny side too, but he looked a little like Ethan Hawk.

A boy with blue eyes like Thalia's walked up. He looked about 15 and 5' 10'', with golden blonde hair that was just long enough to tousle, but was fairly short. He had a tan, not as dark as Thalia's, but dark enough. He had a very muscular build. He looked like a blonde Ryan Reynolds."Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Defeater of Krios, and Rescuer of Ju-Hera." he said.

**DUNN-DUNN-DUNN! Cliffhanger! P.s, I don't own THE PJO, TLH, SON, OR KC characters. And stay tuned for the next chapter. Dr. Z "What am I? Chopped liver! Me: *Pulls another sword out* "shut up!" Dr. Z: "OW! Stop chopping my liver!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY!**

This is a note for my followers. Future and existing.

I i am going to start some new stories here soon. i will have a few OC's in this story. there will be a harry potter crossover and an Outsiders crossover. Mainly because there are none, so I'm gonna start.

P.S. If you are confused, by outsiders I mean the amazing novel by S.E Hinton!

P.P.S- sorry for not uploading, i was failing 2 key subjects first semester and i had to get at least 1 of them up or i have to repeat ninth grade! Yeah, I'm only 14, but i have a lot of pressure on me! i will** try** to update!

P.P.P.S_ the 2 crossovers will be with pjato!


	4. Chapter 4

The gods gave a collective gasp. There was a barrage of responses-

"What is a Roman doing here?"

"Not another brat!"

"ZEUS!"

"Really, brother, you broke the oath twice?"

"Thalia has a brother?"

Those who didn't speak either offered confused glances around the room, or angry glares at Zeus.

Just when the arguing had reached migraine inducing levels, a harsh orange-y yellow light followed with a blast of such intense heat that it singed the arm hair off of Jason distracted everyone. "SILENCE!" an exasperated female voice shouted, nearly deaf-fining the gods. The fire died off almost as as fast as it came. Everyone blinked the spots out of their vision and saw Hestia looking sheepish. "We should give the demigods a chance to explain before we jump down each others' throats," she pointed out in a much quieter, more even tone than earlier. The gods looked at each other, shocked, because Hestia has never, _never_ _in over two millennium _lost her temper. Or raised her voice, for that matter.

"So, care to explain?" asked Athena, her voice slightly shaky from Hestia's outburst.

"um, It's a long story, and I think the book will tell you." Jason said warily, as if expecting another fight.

"Alright, then let's get you some seats, as we're already together!" Aphrodite pointed out.

The demigod's respective parents made-not chairs, but thrones appear-

For Annabeth, a heather gray marble throne with owl down cushions, and an ornately carved olive tree on the head of the cool gray leather backing of the throne. Annabeth sat down, taking in the craftsmanship of the chair, the thoughts of Percy were (momentarily) forgotten. Her throne was next to her mothers.

For Piper, a golden throne with (sadly) baby pink fuzzy cushions, and heart shaped rubies decorated the head of the matching fuzzy backing. Piper dejectedly sat, but gave her mother a smile that, although appeared sincere, was really pained and disappointed that her mother couldn't tell she was different that most of her kids. She too sat next to her mom.

For Leo, a brown leather and bronze throne with exposed gears with a depression of a hammer it the top of the backing. Leo, his attention fully captured (a rare feat in that of itself), began tinkering with one of the armrests. (Probably making a cup-holder or something). He sat next to his father.

For Grover, an pine tree twisted into the shape of a throne grew out of the marble floor next of Mr. D, and grew moss for the cushions and backing, and pine cones decoratively framed the head.

At this everyone gaped at Mr. D. (including Grover)

"What!" he cried indignantly when he saw the disbelieving stares thrown at him, "I can be nice!"

**(I guess the d stands for **_**defensive **_**in this case. ;D. Back to the thrones! *runs like roadrunner*)**

Grover looked at Dionysus with gratitude, and to Grover's surprise, got a rueful smile and a wink in return. No one but Grover saw this. _Maybe he DOES care about us, _Grover thought, _he just doesn't show the gods or demigods. _Grover is right. He care deeply for the satyrs, he just likes everyone to think he doesn't. **(who knew Mr. D liked mind games? Or that he cares? You learn something new everyday, I guess!) **

For Thalia, there was a soft silver glow beside Artemis (the side NOT next to Apollo), and a silver and cedar throne with a deerskin back and cushion appeared. She liked the look of it, simple, yet elegant. She smiled at her lady, who smiled back.

For Nico, everyone's shadows flew next to Hades, melding and pulsateing into the vague shape of a chair. It glowered with dark light and in a flash, became a black obsidian throne with cushions made of shadowy black Italian silk and interwoven with the faces of the damned, like Hades' robes, and the depression of Hades' helm on the silky back. Nico smiled at this, it made him feel like his father hoped he was like him. He was, just less angry, now anyway.

For Jason, a bolt of lightning crashed through the glass dome of the throne room. It struck the ground creating and oak and lighting throne, with an eagle feather cushion and the impression of the master bolt in the white leather back. Jason felt a little overwhelmed at the attention, but gave his dad a smile, albeit an uneasy one, but Zeus didn't notice.

"Alright, now let's read," said Athena.

"I will read, as I am King," Zeus declared, sounding very stuck up, not unlike a certain auger **(****wink-wink hint-hint nudge-nudge)** or a nasty pink toad (1)

"OK, father." Athena obeyed.

"hem hem, Chapter 1, Percy I"

**k, i went online and got the sacred animals and plants for the gods. i don't own anything. sorry for another cliffhanger, and yes, i promise percy will be in the story. i won't tell you when, but he will, and he will have a cool throne an flattering description too.**

**1. harry potter reference. i love harry potter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Clarify:**

just so we are clear, I will tell you a few things I will do in this story:

I am a Percebeth, Jasper, Frazel, Zarter, Salt and Juniver shipper. Sorry to Thalico and Sanubis fans, but Thalia is a 23 year old hunter that will be 15 forever! And Nico is 14 in my story. And Anubis is a GOD! He and Sadie would just be a passing fling.

Percy will appear

I will bring in the other Romans soon

I will have minimal oc interference.

I will add future demigods (got the idea from Divine Protector of Mangoes, i love his/her stories. check 'em out!). And past ones, and maybe demigods of different dementions, I'm still kinda fuzzy on that idea.

Yes, the Kanes will appear, but you will have to wait for it.

Sorry to Jason fans, but i don't really like him. I won't hate on him, but i'm not a fan of his.

Sorry to Sadie fans, but she annoys me, so she won't be in a very bright light. I like Zia much better, she's less of a whiny smart-ass.


End file.
